1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inductor and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an inductor having a high Q characteristics and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, as the miniaturization and multi-functions of mobile devices are in progress, electronic elements also becomes to be ultra slim. In order to meet this trend, there is required for an inductance having high accuracy and high Q characteristics. A conventional method for manufacturing a stacked inductor prepares dielectric ceramic insulating sheets, prints a coil pattern and conductive via using a screen printing process and a thick layer process or the like to the insulating sheets, forms a stacked structure through a process to press and sinter the insulating sheets and forms electrodes on an outside of the stacked structure.
However, the above-described stacked inductor may generate phenomena such as electrode blurs in a process to print the coil pattern and conductive vias, alignment failures in pressing the insulating sheets and coil deformation due to an electrode dent or the like. And also, in case when the insulating sheets made of ceramic materials are used, the stacked material formed thereon the coil pattern has a limit to increase the Q characteristics since the dielectric constant has a relatively high. Accordingly, a conventional inductor is difficult to control a desired inductance value, has a great designed inductance deviation, and is difficult to implement a low direct current resistance.